<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skirt by Tenorman13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652465">Skirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenorman13/pseuds/Tenorman13'>Tenorman13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem damian, Protective Damian Wayne, Roy Harper Needs a Hug, School Uniforms, Skirts, Uniform Kink, Vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenorman13/pseuds/Tenorman13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Harper tiene pelea para mantenerse sobrio pero siempre hay un momento de debilidad, uno que sirve para darse cuenta que no está solo y que necesitaba escuchar su voz para no caer</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roy Harper &amp; Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fem!Damian X RoyHarper<br/>
Skirt</p>
<p>Una habitación amplia se encontraba en silencio y no era para menos, la joven Wayne, se encontraba meditando, tenía algunos libros a un lado, los cuales había leído. Estudiaba arte, finalmente la pasión que había descubierto con el tiempo.</p>
<p>Su meditación fue interrumpida por una llamada, sonrió al ver el nombre en la pantalla y respondió de inmediato </p>
<p>— Harper — dijo con voz mas animada  — ¿Harper? — volvió a preguntar porque ningún sonido era emitido</p>
<p>— Soy un asco  — finalmente le escuchó del otro lado, calmando su preocupación pero la voz era diferente a la normal </p>
<p>— No lo eres ¿qué sucedió? — pronunció con voz suave, tranquila intentando entender que había sucedido con su amado </p>
<p>— Estoy en un bar, no quería — hizo una pausa — solo estuve enfrente y ahora estoy en una mesa con una botella — la menor entendía los fantasmas del pasado del pelirrojo y cuanto había luchado para mantenerse sobrio, para salir adelante pero las recaídas eran algo normal y estaba dispuesta a apoyar a su pareja </p>
<p>— No es tu enemigo, ve como lo que es realmente. Es él mejor logro — expreso sus pensamientos sobre el — has sido fuerte todo este tiempo </p>
<p>— Necesitaba escucharte — interrumpió, mientras jugaba con el vaso frente a él observando la botella, solo había bebido un par de tragos. Su miedo seguía presente pero estaba presente esa voluntad que le había llevado a seguir </p>
<p>— Amado, dime tu ubicación e iré por ti </p>
<p>Después de esa llamada solo tomo su casco y  recorrió las calles se Gotham en su motocicleta. Vestía el uniforme de la universidad de Gotham, una falda más corta de la norma, blusa blanca y una sudadera con capucha.</p>
<p>Derrapó al frenar, los sonidos de los neumáticos acondicionaron el lugar y su pisar entrando a ese bar, buscando al pelirrojo. Al verlo sonrió y fue junto a él, viendo la botella con mas de la mitad del líquido, un vaso servido y un pelirrojo negándose a beberlo.</p>
<p>— Eres  más que esa bebida — movió el vaso dejándolo de lado, quedando ella frente a él — y se que tu fuerza de voluntad te ha mantenido al margen, no te has dejado vencer — poso su mano sobre la del mayor dando una leve caricia, sus palabras tenían el mismo tono que cuando llegó a esa ciudad, un acento que lo hacían ver confiado de si mismo o que escupía sarcasmo</p>
<p>— En verdad pensé que no podía hacerlo, tenía esa botella frente mío y quería beberla, no saber nada más como solía hacerlo, era sencillo — empezó a desahogarse el pelirrojo</p>
<p>— Y sabes lo mejor que aún así lo hiciste, ahora no lo mires como algo malo, porque no fue así </p>
<p>— Perderme de nuevo es algo que no quiero —mostró uno de sus miedos por el ambiente </p>
<p>— No lo harás y yo estaré para apoyarte, no dejarte caer de nuevo — iba a sacar su cartera para pagar la cuenta pero el mayor no la dejo y fue el quien sacó su propio dinero y lo dejó sobre la mesa antes de salir</p>
<p>— No puedo permitirte eso, nena — en ese momento sintió el apoyo al que se refería de no dejarlo caer — pero sabes algo, necesitaré que alguien me lleve a mi casa </p>
<p>Damián sonrió ante esa petición y salieron de ahí, con unas cuantas miradas sobre ella, dirigidas a esa falda de los que visitaban ese bar, porque ver una “colegiala” era extraño a no ser que se dedicaran a otra actividad. </p>
<p>Subió a su motocicleta y le invitó a subir, para ir a su departamento ese que conocía a la perfección para esa fecha, ahí comenzaron algunos mimos de ambos, durmieron sin hacer nada más que brindarse caricias con la confianza que se daban en ese momento de debilidad. </p>
<p>Despertó tenía que asistir al colegio aunque quisiera quedarse más tiempo ahí, se movió para levantarse, despertando al mayor de su sueño —¿que hora es? — preguntó en un largo bostezo </p>
<p>— Las siete — dijo acomodándose sobre el, aún vistiendo el uniforme, había dejado otros en el departamento, por las noches que se quedaba con el — debo darme una ducha — acarició sus pectorales y se agachó para dejar un corto beso sobre sus labios </p>
<p>— Te he dicho que esa falda me gusta — el mayor llevo sus manos sobre sus muslos metiéndolas debajo de la prenda, esa ducha tendría que esperar, porque las caricias se fueron intensificando y la idea de tomar un baño juntos parecía tentador.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>